


classified

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 5 – Humiliation.Sirius knows a secret.





	classified

**Author's Note:**

> i know it might not really read that way, but this was written as a consensual kink.

Sirius has a fistful of Lucius’ hair, his grip harsh when he pulls the head back. “Look at you,” he says, and his voice is a hiss—more like Lucius’ usual drawl than his own joyful one. “On your knees like a dog.”

The response is a low moan, is Lucius’ mouth dropping open, his eyes fluttering shut. Sirius chuckles—cruel, callous, condescending.

_Mocking._

“Getting off on being treated like the pathetic, worthless thing you are,” he says, and he curls a hand around Lucius’ waist, palms at the aching erection. “If only your wife could see you now, hm?”


End file.
